chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Krystella
Krystella is one of the main antagonists of the Chaotic TV Series. Her Chaotic codename is currently unknown.Ultimate Guide. Character Origins The name, Krystella, comes from Latin words for crystal, gems and ice. The latter fits well with her "ice queen" personality. Appearance Krystella has brunette hair,a purple sweatshirt and blue capris. In M'arrilian Invasion her cheek bones are visible, including her naval, which gives her the appreance that she is somewhat older then she appears.In season 1, Krystella often looked pale and sickly. Background Information Krystella, along with Klay, is one of less honorable players in Chaotic, nicknamed a "witch" by Peyton. She appears to have connections in the Underworld. When Tom and Kaz ruined one of her business trades (in which she aided Pyrithion to capture Xerv in exchange for a scan), she allied herself with Klay in hopes of making their lives miserable. In Chaotic: Secrets of the Lost City, it is revealed that she has a twin sister, named Jycella, who claims that Krystella is a bully who skips detentions and beats up 5th graders. Also, she does community service because she's bad and is forced to. At first, Krystella seemed to hate her sister as much as she would any other player, going as far as to send her to a location she could have easily been killed in after winning a bet. However, their relationship may have changed the slightest bit since Krystella admitted to Jycella she had actually cheated in their battle (in part thanks to Klay) and offered to help her port to Ulmar's lab to help get a scan of some battlegear Klay wanted, after ruining it of course as revenge on Klay for giving Jycella a scan of damaged battlegear. This seems to show that while she may have no qualms about hurting others, when even an ally makes a fool of her or her family, all bets are off. She also showed up along with Klay to Tangath Toborn's memorial, showing that she might have a bit of respect and gratitude for the hero of Perim. Personality and Behaviour She doesn't care who suffers when she gets her way, sometimes she even enjoys knowing her actions will cost others their lives, making her very sadistic. Her sadistic sense of pleasure seems be rubbing off on Klay. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies During "Everything is in Flux", she initiated a friendship with Klay, after she bugged Kaz discussing strategy with Tom, to get revenge on them for spoiling her plan. Enemies She has frequently shown antagonism towards Tom, Kaz and Peyton; the latter most notably during the episode "BattleDrome of the Sexes". It is yet unknown if she has the same adverse attitude towards Sarah, although it can be presumed by her friendship of Klay and Sarah's friendships to Peyton, Tom and Kaz; that this is the case. During BattleDrome of the Sexes", Sarah was apathetic to either Peyton or Krystella winning their boys vs. girls challenge, dismissing it as childish. TV Show Appearances *[[Crash Course|'Crash Course']] *'Everything is in Flux' *[[Lord of Treachery|'Lord of Treachery']] *'BattleDrome of the Sexes' *[[Shifting Sands|'Shifting Sands']] *[[Fallen Hero|'Fallen Hero']] *[[A Fearsome Fate|'A Fearsome Fate']] *[[An Easy Win|'An Easy Win']] *[[A Flux Too Far|'A Flux Too Far']] *'Dual, Duel (Part One)' *'Dual, Duel (Part Two)' *[[Fighting Friendly|'Fighting Friendly']] *'War Beasts' *'When a Codemaster Calls' *'Worlds Apart' *[[Threshold of Destruction|'Threshold of Destruction']] *[[Son of the Spiritlands|'Son of the Spiritlands']] 'Real Cards/Scans in Krystella's BattleTeam' Enemies And Allies *Klay (Friends) *Jycella (Sister, Friend/Enemy) *Lord Van Bloot (Ally) *Kaz (Enemy) *Tom (Enemy) *Peyton (Enemy) *Sarah (Enemy) Quotes Gallery Krystella 03.jpg Krystella 01.jpg Jycella vs Krystella.JPG JycellaxKrystella.png =Notes= Please add the full body picture of Krystella from Season 1 that matched up with the other FLASH animation full body images of the other characters that are in their respective articles. Related Articles *Klay External Links Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Chaotic Players Category:Lord van Bloot's Followers Category:Chaotic